Aithusa the Trap
by Cina Paradox
Summary: Aithusa is not the random cute thingy this time... He's the trap! Rated T just for safety and possible torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Aithusa the Trap**

**Start: 12.26.11, Finish:**

**Disclaimer: If you actually thought for one second that I owned Merlin, you thought wrong. This fanfic wouldn't even exist if I did.**

**Hey, this is Cina Paradox. This is my first fanfic, and I hope that it will be as good as I hoped. I made up all my own spells using ordinary words spelled backwards and sounds from Merlin that I happened to like. :D The story is set sometime between 4.4 and 4.11. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Morgana peered into the depths her scrying bowl and smiled with pleasure, her hands sweeping circles around it. It rippled, and Morgana smiled to herself with pleasure. Images emerged; much like wood did when it was thrust into water. She leaned forward, searching the water for clues on how to weaken Emrys.

Morgana's eye caught on a picture of Merlin. She winced, thinking of the young man who had helped her for once, and how all of a sudden he became devoted to protecting Arthur and spoiling her plans. She put away her thoughts and continued to scour the water.

A thought occurred to her—why was Merlin always showing up in the water? Maybe he was the key to finding Emrys! She changed the wording to her spells, incanting, "_Pleh_ _em drif eht Emrys hguorth eht thevres Merlin, ode ont tel mih woend_." The waters rippled once more, showing the heartfelt that would break Merlin to reveal Emrys. She had no idea what a small, white lizard, no, _dragon_, was doing on the face of the waters, but she didn't question it. She only fingered the dragon, murmuring, "_Yoc dra_ _dael ne_..." she searched her heart, "_Aithusa_."

Aithusa, eh? Morgana pondered this a bit and chanted again, to her scrying bowl, and saw the little dragon romping in a nest made of dirt atop a high cliff. She smiled, and resting one hand on the water and one stroking a bit of paper, and incanted a spell, immediately after, flinging drops of the scrying water. They scurried around the paper, making a pattern that would function as a map. The lines burned red-hot for a second, then died down, creating a map that dark but not quite ink. Morgana smiled. At long last. A map to a dragon's den.

**Good, bad, sucks chizz? Let me know! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**

**PS I'll post Chapter 2 (It's done!) when I get 5 good reviews from _different people_ THEN I'll post. I just want to see if people like it or not. I mean, from non-anonymous people. The anonymous can review, I just won't count them. Sound fair? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Aithusa, Morgana, Arthur, blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me.**

**Support is greatly appreciated.**

**So without further ado...**

**Chapter 2**

Merlin jolted awake to a frantic voice crying, "_MERLIN! COME QUICKLY! I'M WAITING!" _A call like that could only mean bad news. Not even bothering to get properly dressed, he leaped out on to the dew-sodden grass (did I mention that it was freezing?) and ran for the clearing near Camelot where he called Kilgharrah. Only this time, it seems that he had called him.

"What is it?" Merlin asked sleepily.

"It's Aithusa! He's gone missing! One minute he's there, the next..."

"Wait, I thought that you said you were going to look after him!" Merlin cried.

"I never said that."

"Well I _assumed_, because he's the one other dragon in this world, and I _thought _ that after all the work I went through to get him, you would show me some courtesy and _look after_ him!" Merlin shouted.

"The next..." Kilgharrah repeated for no reason in particular.

"The next..." Merlin mused. Then it hit him. "Aithusa's been kidnapped! Was there any clues on how we can find him?"

"Yes. There is."

"WHAT IS IT THEN?"

"See for yourself." A small, round object came bouncing out of Kilgharrah's claw and rolled towards Merlin. To his great dismay, he actually recognized the object. It was Morgana's healing bracelet, the one she used to keep the nightmares away—not her real one of course, just a replica (Merlin couldn't feel the power buzzing around in it) and it meant one thing—Aithusa had been taken for a reason. Morgana realized that it would weaken him. He ran his fingers over the inside of the bracelet and felt an inscription. "Wis ni nilp prigae," he muttered. The inscription glowed white-hot and when his fingers ran over it, he understood. The inscription read "Come to his old cave. I am waiting"

**I am working on Chapter 3 as you read, and I may actually be done with it. (I _am_ done with it) Same deal with the reviewers. I do hope that you guys will enjoy it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Who owns Merlin? BBC does! I am not BBC. Do I look like BBC? *sigh* I need a makeover then.**

**Here it is guys. Imma thinking that I just upload what I got, it is easier, no?**

**Chapter 3**

Merlin skip-hopped to the only person he could think of: Arthur. Stupid choice. But hey, he was in shock, and quite ready to express every magical thing he had ever done in front of him if it meant bringing back Aithusa.

Before even the sun came up, he ran straight to Arthur and commenced slapping him. Arthur just turned over and put his pillow over his ears. Then Merlin tried to jump on him and rip off his covers. The King only snuggled in further. Finally, Merlin dumped cold water (and his previous-day bathwater, which Merlin never got around to cleaning out) and hollered creative curse words and made up a few rude words. Arthur Pendragon sat bolt upright and yelled bloody murder at the top of his lungs, surprise in his eyes.

"_MER_-LIN! What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"Sorry, _sire_," Merlin said in his respectful-but-somehow-disrespectfully-sarcastic-Merlin kind of way. "But there is an enormous problem. It's confidential."

"So even Agravaine should be left out of this?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Alrighty then, where's the problem?"

"Follow me. We need to talk in secret."

"I'm surprised you had the brain capacity to remember all this, Merlin."

"Shut up," Merlin retorted as he headed out the door.

"Shut up, _sire_," Arthur automatically corrected.

"All right, shut up, _sire_. Get dressed so we can get moving. We probably have a long day ahead of us." Merlin called as he stepped out of the doorway.

"Aren't you going to help me get dressed?"

"NO!"

"Merlin."

"OK, FINE!"

"That's the spirit. I'm _so _glad that you are actually working for once."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Imicile."

"Dollophead."

"Invalid, for that has still not been proven as a word."

"You know what; I'm just going to prepare the horses. Dress without me, you turniphead."

"Go ahead, my little meatbrick."

**And so ends Chapter 3. Sorry if you think it's fluffy, but I need some transition time (and time to write, so I may as well feed my hungry readers appetizers) and if it's nothing but fluffy filler then it might as well be _funny _fluffy filler. :P Remember the 3 R's: Read, Review, and Ramble-about-it-to-your-friends! **


End file.
